Snake Eyes: Epilogue
by Charlie911
Summary: Three months after Snake Eyes ended and Naruto is still on the third task. Follow him through this miserable event. And there is an extra.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto squint his eyes at the yellow book, willing it to burst into flames. No such luck. He changed tactics by focusing on the real enemy. Die, die, die, he chanted. There is a change in the enemy's movement. Naruto is expecting the said person to roll over and start twitching violently into a seizure or heart attack, whichever seems more fitting for a painful death.

"Glaring at me won't help the situation."

Still, he continued to glare at the raven hair boy, who is none other than his boyfriend, Sasuke, soon to be victim of a murder event. He dodged the yellow book with ease as it was thrown at him. "Throwing things are me won't help the situation."

"Argh," Sasuke rubbed his temples, trying very hard not to pop a vein. Along it does seem to be a good idea of releasing the blood pounding against his skull. He just had to fall in love with a sadistic blonde demon from hell. Not literally, as this story is not in the supernatural sense. But Naruto had a right to be angry so Sasuke decided the best thing to do was not get off track, like the many other lessons. "Did you studied the book at all?"

"...define study."

"Naruto!"

The blonde held up his hands in defence. "I kid, I kid."

Sasuke breathe deeply and exhaled. Its an exercise he took from his therapist. It hadn't been needed until now. It isn't even close to the due date and Naruto has already failed the test several times. Too many to gain any sympathy. "Do you have questions?"

"Lots!" he said excitedly.

For the moment, Sasuke forgot his anger and directed his energy on answering Naruto's questions. At least, his boyfriend looked eager about the lesson, a rare something.

"Okay, first question on Chapter 8-1." They both opened the pages and Sasuke had a few moments of peace before Naruto opened his mouth. "Do I have to memorize the speeds and stopping distance?"

"Yes," said Sasuke through gritted teeth. "That's what I told you."

"But see, there was this question that got me stuck."

"Which one?" I pointed it out and he read it. "There is a kid 60 to 63 feet away from your car, how far would you travel after braking before you hit him. What did you answer?"

"I'll end up in jail."

"What? Why?"

Sasuke couldn't see the "problem" in this question, but Naruto, being one for observing, knew there is something wrong. "It said exactly 'before you hit him'. Doesn't it mean that no matter how far I travel, I'll still hit him?"

"Well..." Sasuke did remember a question like that on his test; he never thought about it so deeply. "I-I guess."

"That technically means these things in Chapter 8 are unnesscary and are only used as trick questions. Also I want to talk to you about Chapter 9. Who in there right mind would ride a bicycle in the road? There are like rules in here for that. Its really interesting. It also tells you not to race a train or try to beat it to a crossing. And here's the kick-off: 'Even with a tie, you lose'. It _actually _says that in here. There are a lot of regulations, like park your vehicle 20 feet from a crosswalk. Who the hell is going to check _that_? Oh, it says you have to pay a 20,000 thousand dollar fine if you kill someone in a car accident. Must be a pretty cheap body, huh?"

The Uchiha remained dumbfounded.

* * *

"Are you sure you've memorised all the rules?"

"For the hundreth time, yes." Naruto snuffed in irritation. They've been hanging around the parking lot for a good hour, all because Kiba think he's going to die by getting in the car with him. Not far from the truth, by the way. "I would like to start driving this century."

Last night during the lessons, Naruto and Sasuke had got into an argument. It was more one-sided, but Naruto was angry enough to _refuse_ Sasuke's help. Sasuke wasn't angry at Naruto, but he sure as hell is pissed at whoever's in the car with the blonde right now.

"W-Wait, put on your seatbelts."

"Kiba, it is on. Can we please go?" He was at the point of begging.

"S-Sure, b-but what about h-him?"

Naruto followed his finger to a dark hair young man at the coffee shop. The man (in other words, Sasuke) pretend not to notice them and so the scared people of this coffee shop has no idea why this handsome young man is angry at them. They try to ignore him as much as possible, least they get kill.

"Forget him. Ok, I'm gonna turn on the car."

The ride didn't turn out as enjoyable or knowledgeable as Naruto had hoped. It was filled with 'WATCH THE RED LIGHT, WATCH THE RED LIGHT' and 'NOOOO, SLOW DOWN, SLOW DOWN!'. In the end, our beloved dog-loving character had to be treated for post-traumatic stress disorder. At the same time, the "young man" at the coffee shop was seen to be chanting devilish incantations and curses at a person called "Kiba", scaring the children with his dark aura which some claimed to have reached out to them.

* * *

"Thanks for doing this."

Gaara merely glanced at me, having not utter a word since coming onto the car. No one knows if he is afraid or suicidal. "Turn at the front corner."

"Which one?"

"You passed it."

Naruto apologized and turned at the next corner. The blonde, so naive, thought nothing of this until they've been driving for...well, neither knew how long. The place they droved into was a place they did not shine and guns were a public safety order. "Gaara, where are we?"

No answer came from the red head, prompting Naruto to glance at him. Then it occurred to Naruto, something that should not be said. It was odd really.

"Don't tell me you...?"

His jaw dropped. Gaara was...blushing?! Naruto hung his head in defeat. So it was true then; Gaara has a bad sense of direction.

"I'll call the cops," he said, numbly locking the doors when he noticed a group of not-so-good-looking people _noticing_ them.

* * *

He has seen the records of those who did well by the laws of the road. But papers sometimes lie. Sakura was a horrible teacher. We drove one block. One block! Because she was too busy chatting on the phone to give any "real" directions. I didn't want to be sexist, but I was not going to any female for help. They seem to have too many distrctions. On the guy's side; Shikmaru, there is no story for him. He sleeps eighteen hours a day and still takes naps. Neji? Hah!

"Take a right 100 meters ahead."

"100 meters?!"

And that was the end of our lesson. Iruka' is out of town and all the other adults are incompetence fools. Oji-san offered to help; over my dead body, which is what's going to happen if I drive with him. There was only one option, one person who could help me.

"_**Eh, so you've come back to me**_?" smirked an evil Sasuke.

"W-Wait, S-Sasuke, I-I c-change-d-d my m-mind!" Seeing dark shadows behind Sasuke was eeire and Naruto believe they were moving. They seem to be reaching out to him. It was enough to faint.

"_**We're going to have a lot of fun together, Na-ru-to-chan**_."

Let us pray for the newly deceased.

"HEY, I'M NOT DEAD!"

Yet. _Cackle._


	2. Chapter 2

**Three months later...**

Naruto concentrated on his studies, as hard as it is to believe, but he really has changed. A shiver went up his spine. Holding in his feelings, he flip the page. He is in a classroom full of people; he is not going down without a fight. Another shiver. The shiver is from a leg conveniently rubbing against him. He kicked it, but damn it, it hurt him more. What was the leg made of, solid gold? A offending thing tried to touch him again, but he's had enough. He stomped the living hell out of it; now if only he didn't miss. "Stop it."

Yes, the leg belonged to his boyfriend, Sasuke. He has become insatiable after he got his memory back, which is pretty much the same before he lost his memory. This blonde boy here suggests whoever out there, be it boy or girl, is thinking of dating, date out-of-state. They'll be far far away and so will their legs. The other thing that sucks about this dating process is the fact that he's found Sasuke to be adorable. He's actually thought about Sasuke's feelings and what to do to make him happy. Its sickening. Back in the day, he was free as a bird. He didn't have to care about anyone, but get a boyfriend and bye bye liberty. Whoever said 'give me liberty or give me death' has clearly never dated before. Naruto likes Sasuke, but sometimes he just wanna take a hammer and ARGH!

"I mean it, stop," Naruto's voice failed him. That sentence sounded more like, 'No, keep going with the leg thingy'.

But oh my god, the leg stop. Naruto hailed to the heavens then beat the crap out of everyone there. Sure, the leg is gone, but what about the hands? Oh, the hands are moving and reaching into his... Okay, Naruto thought logically about why these affections are a problem. Why? Why? Why?! My god, he can not find an answer. Ah, so he just let it be. Let hands do what they will. Then... "Sasuke, Sasuke," Naruto whispered alarmingly. "Why are you vibrating?"

"Sorry, my phone."

Finally. Peace and quiet. As Naruto was complaining, this whole relationship sucks. Well, sorta. See, he _listen_ to him. It started on a Tuesday and has not stop since. Now he does good things. He doesn't cheat off of Sasuke as often, which left Kiba and the boy isn't the brightest star in the sky. He doesn't leave Sasuke in the middle of the ocean on every one of their dates. He...enjoys their date right up till the bar. Ridiculous, really. There is this one other thing. Naruto smile thinking about it then blushed then smile then his heart did a flip-flop. Naruto bit his lip, happily (of course), when he felt warmth against his neck.

"Now where were we?"

Yeah.

That.

* * *

"How can someone fail so many times?!" Sasuke stared at the paper, not believing his eyes. It is a record among records; it should be put into that big blue book thingy. He search the edges of the sheet, but there were so many red marks, where to begin?! Kiba's paper looks like an easy A compare to this thing. Was that even possible? Has the world come to an end?

As Sasuke pondered the possibilities of zombies ruling the world and the end of humanity, Naruto smiled sheepishly. The blonde brave hero is being kick around by his conscience, guilt bedridden him. Naruto silently wished there was someone else here so he can miraculously blame them for it. Where was his oji-san when he's needed? Oh right, Peru with Tsunade. His mind then went to Iruka who was spending his honeymoon Paris. The trip paid for by the rich and fabulous children of the school, who totally rocked it at Kakashi's bachelor party.

_And what of Shikamaru?_ spectacled Naruto, wondering if he can blackmail the genius into helping him. Well, with Ino as a girlfriend he's probably sleeping among her bags of accessories and new shoes as she cruise around every mall in the world. At least he now has an excuse to sleep. Naruto thought of Gaara, sweet naive Gaara. He tried to talk Gaara into making a cheat sheet for him once. It was more like 'threaten the people giving me the test'. Sasuke only found out because he grilled the blonde until he told him. And Neji pitched in by giving him a hint. Because 'he's mine' and 'I don't care if you paste naked pictures of me all over the school'. You think a guy, who is now running one of lead companies of the economy, could be less possessive.

Speaking of companies, Naruto reminded himself to be at Sai's opening for his new restaurant. With a little blackmail, he can get free meals for life. Hmm, life. Naruto scowled at the thought. It led him back to Sasuke and his family. A relationship is hard enough to handle without a dominating father, an older brother who can beat him at chess, or kung-fu flying grandparents. Though the mother is nice. He grinned, remembering the non-existing communication line between them. He loves it that way and she sends awesome gifts as a supporting character for Sasuke's love-life. The thought of all those fancy clothes in his closet waiting to be worn made him tingly all over.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Naruto mentally scolded himself. Rapid thoughts paced through his head as he tried to come up with an answer. "Yes?"

"Repeat what I just said then."

"If you tell me, I can repeat it," Naruto's face scrunch up as Sasuke's lips went tight. The next thing he knew Sasuke was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. "Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke looked up with hard glass eyes, but immediately soften them. He beckon Naruto to him, who scooted closer hesitantly. "I'm not mad at you."

"Oh, I know," Naruto said cheekily, but tone it down a bit for the sake of his boyfriend's health. "We still have a few more weeks left, right? I can try a-."

"They're giving you a limit."

"What?!" He try to remember if there was such a law in the rules book. "Is that even legal?"

"Now it is. Apparently you cracked them. They're calling it the Uzumaki Code."

"This is not fair! They should be - is that a smirk?"

"...no."

* * *

Naruto felt happy for the first of many times in his life. He want to scream it to the world. But he ran screaming to Sasuke instead. The guy has a right to know. He stretch the paper out with his hands and literally shoved it into Sasuke's face. "I passed! I passed! I passed!"

Sasuke took the paper out of Naruto's gripping hands and gave it a good look. "Wow, I've never seen such a high score. For you, that is."

The blonde laughed and jumped into Sasuke's arms, feeling very close to the word giddy and "high". "I passed! I can't believe I passed! Thank you so much for helping me study! Thank you, thank you! I love you so much!"

Dum...

...dum...

dum.

Naruto's smile slipped and all cells in his body froze. He open his mouth to say an excuse, anything, but his brain oozed from his ear and yeah, he froze. "Bye," he squeaked, swifting away from within Sasuke's arms. If only Sasuke's arms weren't wrapped so tightly against him.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"If what I said is what you heard," was the best he could come up with.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but the endearment oddly increased in numbers and is beating down Naruto's iron wall of will. With one hand around Naruto, the other one gladly trailed its way along his neck and cheeks (the face part). He smiled bemusedly at the nervous blonde and the cute way he bites his lip. "Can you say that last part again?"

Naruto gulped. "W-What l-last part?"

"Maybe this will help," he said, not noticing how his husky voice makes Naruto melt into butter as he lean in and gave him a long, slow, soothing kiss. Yeah, just blow up the poor boy's head why don't cha'?

When he pulled away, Naruto took a moment to get his bearings together. He looked up at Sasuke and tried not to die from a heart attack. His breath caught in his throat when Sasuke gave him a desperate puppy look. Naruto remember all those confessions Sasuke said without shame or care and that awful cheesy first confession. So with strength and willpower, he said, "I love you."

The smile on Sasuke's face grew and kissed him again.

Naruto, on the other hand, briefly mused if the butterflies in his stomach will ever go away.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N: **Finally! After almost a year, or was it just a summer (who cares), I have finished everything! Every loose end! I just want to go somewhere and collapse until next year! Alright, I don't, but if anyone is going out of the state, let me know? I could use a new environment. Or one of those cool drinks with an umbrella in it. I have the umbrellas, but sadly not the drinks. Nor an ice-maker.

I need to get out more.


	3. Extra

**Extra to Snake Eyes**

"Are you currently in a prison industry program?" Naruto repeated off of the screen. He looked around his four wall room and decided to answer yes, if he didn't know it could completely eliminate him from the job. That whole bunch about not hiring criminals is totally bull half of the time. He clicked no and moved on to the next question. "Do you currently reside in a youth commission facility?"

'_I live on top of a bar. Does that count?'_ He clicked no. "We are required to do a background check. Blah blah. Then what is the prison question about? A test of honesty?"

"Kind of." Sasuke handed him the cup of water and placed himself comfortably on the bed. "How's the job search going?"

"I found some places and now I'm applying online." He finished the other questions and started on the assessments. "1. You are more angry than nervous. Strongly disagree, disagree, agree, or strongly agree?"

"Strongly agree."

"No one asked you, amnesia boy." _'Okay, strongly disagree.'_

**Fifty-eight questions later…**

"….finally!" Naruto submitted the application and almost cackled from the pure joy of it. "Okay, next job."

_Please fill out the assessment questions. This will enable us to know you better._

Blink. Blink. "Fuck. Me." He didn't notice the smirk it elicited from Sasuke.

In the end, Naruto decided to put strongly agree on everything, because he agree this smells strongly of bullshit.

"You shouldn't do that."

He jumped and glared at Sasuke, who was watching the screen over his shoulder. "Can you please move with noises so I at least know you're there?"

"What's the fun in that?" Sasuke scroll through the assessment questions. "You should really read these before answering.

"Sasuke, there are fifty-eight questions to this assessment and I still have six more jobs to apply for which has the same assessment questions albeit in different orders. I cannot take it."

Sasuke sighed, sending a shiver down the blond's spine, because his boyfriend didn't realize how close he was being. "Why are you applying for a job anyway?"

"If I don't, I won't be able to pay for college. And my man-child of an uncle is so accident prone, more than half of his check goes straight to the hospital."

"What about your inheritance from your parents?"

"That would be used to buy my future house. I want a freaking mansion.

"I have a mansion."

"Don't brag and your mansion is way too close to your father for my comfort. So a job it is."

"Why don't you apply in person?"

Naruto gave him this duh look. "Have you met me? Besides it is really hard to get a job when you've been out publicly. Even my American pen pal has heard about it on some channel thirteen."

"What? But why you? I'm rarely in the papers, or the news."

"Oh yeah, sure. What moron would dare crucify one of the most powerful businessmen in the world's child?"

Sasuke chose not to comment on that. "What about your savings?"

"It'll pay for the first year of college, along with financial aid, but I need extra spending money and, surprise, more savings." Naruto closed the application and typed in his next one. "You don't need to worry about money. Your entire savings can last you your whole life."

"Or," Sasuke spun Naruto's chair around to face him. "I can help you pay and you can pay me back…in various ways." He lean down and placed a soft kiss on Naruto.

"Yes, you can," Naruto returned the kiss with a similar one and lightly pushed Sasuke back. "Or you can just pay me since I did, literally, battle for your hand in marriage." He spins his chair around again and foused on the screen.

Sasuke place his head on Naruto's shoulder and wrap his arms around him. "What am I? A princess?"

"Well, I don't know about that, but you're definitely a _fairy_," Naruto joked and enjoyed the laugh from Sasuke. Making his boyfriend laugh seem to be up there in his priority.

"Tomorrow I get out of class early. Want to have lunch together?"

"I guess," Naruto said, hesitating a bit. "What about that talk with your old man?"

"The usual. Marry her or I'll disinherit you."

"That would suck. What with your brother running away to Italy, or somewhere."

"He's in South America now."

After a moment of silence, Naruto turned around again and asked, "You're not really going to get disinherited, are you? Because if this whole job thing didn't work out, I was going to count on you for financial support."

"No. By now I think it's just his way of getting me to argue with him."

"Great conversation starter."

Sasuke didn't say anything to that and let Naruto turn around, but he place his mouth on the nape of the blond's neck. Out of habit, not really, he began sucking.

"Hey," Naruto complained, batting Sasuke away. "You're distracting me." Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched as Sasuke sulk over to the bed and lay down, facing away from him. 'Oh boy.' His boyfriend only did that when he was upset. Saving his application, he slide over to the bed and got on top of Sasuke. "Listen, I really need to get back to my application, but if you—," he stopped mid-way and saw the smirk. A glint was twinkling in Sasuke's eyes. 'I've been had!' He attempted to swing his leg over and get off, but Sasuke sat up and held him there.

"If I what?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. His boyfriend loved to tease and making him say things he didn't want to say. Like fuck me harder and ahh or ohhhh. Ugh, he feels so used. And here he was suppose to be the biggest con man of all getting played by someone who couldn't retain all of his memories. But spending so much time together and getting used to the idea and action of being intimate, he learned that he can make Sasuke drool just as much as he wanted too. He's seen movies so he just acted like them, albeit more real cause he really did want it.

The blond brought Sasuke's hand up at his lips as he lean in close. He sucks on a digit, briefly thinking about what Sasuke had for lunch because he tasted like beef, and stared dreamily into those dark eyes. "What else?" Naruto wasn't quite sure what voice he should be using. He could never make the husky, sexy voices that Sasuke does, but at the way Sasuke's eyes glazed over, he knew it worked. He let the hand slide down his hip towards his back and closed in around Sasuke's ear. He nibbled the lobe affectionately before saying, "I want you insid—mmmf!"

He almost laughed at the way Sasuke was so predictable. His boyfriend had flipped him over and dominated the top position. Not that he minded. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke and brought him closer, just to the way the blond liked it. He wasn't afraid of showing his emotions anymore and let Sasuke know that. He let him know he was lusting for Sasuke and completely in love with him, happy and willing to let him do anything to him.

But he would never tell Sasuke how he loves seeing that line of control containing Sasuke's lust break.

Now there's a job he loves doing.

* * *

**A/N: **I was bored and I don't know. Just felt like putting this up. Even though I am suppose to be working on my other stories.

And really, this is the end of Snake Eyes and Thou Shalt Not kill.

Seriously.

I swear.

I just wanted to end Sasuke and Fugaku's relationship on a better note.

You know.


End file.
